


The past

by jinhuazhong



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhuazhong/pseuds/jinhuazhong
Summary: 写在复联4之后。
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Howard Stark, Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

闯进时空隧道的感觉并不好，像是被再一次冻起来，然后融化。

Tony告诉过他，时间不是可以凭感官感受到的东西，但Steve仍然觉得穿梭在隧道里让他感觉像是在深海中前进，或者穿过一些充满湿凉胶质的空间，尽管在这期间并没有感受到任何的阻力。他似乎飞过了很远的距离，又好像只是在原地站了一下而已。

然后他就回到了1970年。

尽管前几天他就已经试过了很多次，但他还是没办法习惯这种感觉。不过话说回来，他也不需要习惯，他只需要再穿越几次，把这些小小的，发着光的东西送回它们本该在的那一个时间点，他就可以回去了。

除了一点，他没有足够的皮姆粒子。他上次来的时候，只拿走了四份，那些只够他跟Tony回去，再给他们俩留个反悔的机会把宇宙魔方送回来。但Bruce说他必须得把所有的无限宝石归位，不然他们的时间线迟早也得崩溃。

Steve完全不介意多走两趟，一点都不。这就像是出趟外差，而且别人还联系不到你，你可以离现实生活远远的，也不用去想你这辈子最好的朋友刚刚死在两天前的战场上，尤其后者本来生活幸福，根本不该搅进这滩泥潭里。

按照计划，他在精确的时间到达，而且，感谢宇宙魔方，皮姆博士还在楼下的人群里大喊大叫，寻找着他那个据说正在发着光的，但实际上并不存在的包裹。这给Steve争取了不少时间，再次闯进他的办公室，有些愧疚的拿走了剩下的一排皮姆粒子中的四支。

等他走出皮姆的实验室的时候，外边已经乱成了一锅粥，现在是下班时间，而最后检查的工作人员发现宇宙魔方不见了。大门已经关闭，仓库内外起码有五支小队在进行检查，在电梯里盯着他和Tony的那个女人带着一伙人在到处寻找他们俩，最糟糕的是，仓库的门已经被关上了，没有负责人的指纹和瞳孔谁也打不开。

他躲进阴影里，把帽子又压低了一点，这让他后脑勺的金发乱蓬蓬的翘出来。他现在没有多少路可以选，也许他可以去找Peggy或者Howard，但他此刻怀揣着六颗无限宝石，他不确定现在的任何举动会不会造成什么不可挽回的影响——

然而有个人忽然站到了他面前，他能看到对方考究的大衣下摆和擦的锃亮的鞋子。他缓慢的抬起头，然而发现站在他对面的中年男人的瞳孔一瞬间睁大了。

这里虽然是个角落，但他旁边并没有任何的房间可以进，如果对方喊出来，他也没办法在众目睽睽之下打晕对方，但他可以在一瞬间捂住对方的嘴让他没法发出声音来，他能精确的控制住自己的动作，确保不弄伤对方——但是站在对面的长着小胡子的两鬓斑白的男人开口了，他的声音甚至有点颤抖，他问，“Steve，是你吗？”

这让Steve整个人都僵住了，他从帽檐下，遮遮掩掩的，仔细的打量了站在对面的男人，然后他才意识到，这不是什么其他人，这是Howard. Stark。

这距离他上次见到Howard已经过去了二十五年，当然，以后者的时间来说。Howard的头发已经白了一半，他的脸上已经长了皱纹，眼睛也凹陷下去，他现在看上去是个成熟稳重的中年男人，跟Steve认识的那个意气风发的花花公子已经完全不一样了，这让他甚至没有在第一眼认出来。

这似乎不是个认回旧友的好时机，但Howard比他更快，他后退了一步，并且说，“我猜我又认错人了，”他皱起眉头，捏了捏鼻梁，“我很抱歉，年轻人，我大概是老了，我现在看谁都像是我老朋友。”

“您客气了，先生，” Steve说，他努力模仿着Scott的新泽西口音，一只手在兜里胡乱的掏着，他希望那里面能有根烟，然后他就可以不用说话了。

但口袋是空的，什么也没有，这身衣服的原主人可能比他还要穷，但Howard给他递了一支，他接过来，尴尬的咬在嘴里，然后摆摆手谢绝了Howard的火柴。他不会抽烟，连抽二手烟都不行，Bucky开玩笑的时候对他吐了一口烟雾就能让他咳嗽一个礼拜。

Steve垂下眼皮，看着地面，他其实挺想看看Howard，但他知道他没法掩盖自己的眼神，而Howard又是他见过的最聪明的人，也许是第二聪明，毕竟他没法判断他和Tony谁更聪明一点。

他的样子看起来一定像个傲慢的大兵，但是Howard似乎完全不介意，他继续说，“我那个朋友离开的时候，大概就像你这么年轻，当然，那已经是二十五年前的事了。”

“他没回来吗？” Steve问，他不该说的，但他没法控制住自己。

而Howard回答，“总有一天。”

Steve沉默了一会，然后说，“我刚刚失去了我最好的朋友。”

“我很抱歉，” Howard说，“我想我能明白。”

Steve继续说，“他无可替代，但是我们都得往前走了。”

Howard耸了耸肩，他这个动作看上去和Tony真的很像——也许是Tony像他，然后他问，“你向前走了吗？”

这让Steve自嘲的一笑，“还没有。”

而Howard歪了歪头，Steve这才注意到，他的黑眼睛闪着跟年轻的时候一样执着的光，然后Howard也笑了一下，

“我也是。”

他说完就准备走开了，因为看起来他并不是回来闲聊的，而是因为这一团乱才被找回来收拾局面。

“谢谢你的烟，” Steve说，他从口袋里掏出宇宙魔方，弯下腰轻轻的放在地上。“还有，我想你掉了个东西。”

他在Howard转身的一瞬间按下了穿梭器。


	2. Chapter 2

我可能到的有点早，Steve想。

但这也不能全怪他。毕竟，Bruce曾经信誓旦旦的说，他们在过去的一切作为，除了会产生平行宇宙，根本就不会改变主时间线上发生的任何事情，所以他本来以为他会到达一个时间线未经扰动过的宇宙，直到——他看到两个自己在他面前激烈搏斗。

理论和实验总会有那么点出入，就算量子力学也不例外。

好在Steve. Rogers是个非常擅长等待的人，所以他非常有耐心的躲在附近的廊桥，看完了整场打斗。他甚至还在内心默默的给两个自己打了分，然后确定自己在五年的平静生活后格斗技巧退步了不少。

这还真的是挺疯狂的，他猜连Tony都想象不出来这种场面，两个美国队长在打架，而第三个在看热闹！

很快，2.0版本的Steve赢了——虽然他做了弊，他拿着权杖点晕另一个自己的样子真有点像Loki，所以等躺在地上的Steve醒过来，这一切肯定都会被记在Loki头上。Steve对Loki稍微有点抱歉，但是考虑到Loki也确实没少变成他惹是生非，他决定选择性的忘了这件事。

现在轮到我出场了，Steve想，他从箱子里拆出权杖，向躺在地上的自己走过去。然而他面前的空间忽然撕开了一个大口子，然后——真正的Loki走了出来。

Loki看上去刚刚从混乱中逃脱，他走出来的时候最后一块碎裂的锁链正顺着他的衣襟滑下来，当的一声砸在地上，而他本人正在恼怒的摘下自己的口枷，此外，他那个奇怪的山羊角的帽子也不见了。

“哇哦。” Loki终于弄开了那玩意，然后轻声开口了，用他那种一贯的戏剧性的，油腔滑调的嗓音，“两个美国队长，这真是今年最有趣的事情了。”

他绕着Steve走了几步，期间一直谨慎的保持着距离，“所以，” 他拖长了声音，“你是谁？斯克鲁人？”

“真遗憾，” Steve沉声说，同时他举起权杖，向Loki横扫过去，“但我并不是你的同乡。” 

然而权杖的另一端在碰触到Loki的身体之前就被Loki牢牢的抓住了，而且他看上去也没有任何想要睡着的迹象。这提醒了Steve，宇宙魔方现在正在对方身上。

他们俩现在都扯着权杖，而且都不肯放手，起初他们势均力敌，但是谎言之神皱了一下眉头，接着露出了一个狡猾的笑容，然后权杖的形状就忽然改变了，上边的金属开始流动，Steve本来握在手里的手柄一端忽然变成了尖利的角，他不得不以他最快的速度松了手。

但那调转了方向的权杖又继续向他刺过来，他不得不狼狈的闪开，而Loki用他那种仿佛莎士比亚戏剧一样的调子说，“我想我改变主意了。”他说着，手上却没停下来，权杖持续不断的攻击着Steve，但看起来他似乎并不想直接杀了Steve，而是另有所图。

果然，他继续说，“我猜有个你这样的奴隶大概会非常有趣，不管你是不是’紧身衣队长’。”

Steve这会真想念他的盾，但他临走的时候Bruce还没能把那一堆碎片修补好，虽然他并不想搞出太大变化，但是现在的形势好像也没给他太多的选择，所以他不得不抬起手并且喊，“Mjölnir” 。

雷神之锤冲破了他的背包，裹挟着雷电飞到他手里，而这次大惊失色的就是Loki了。可能用大惊失色来形容他都有点勉强，因为他看上去简直快疯了。他拿着权杖后退了两步，大声的质问Steve，“你到底是什么？”

而Steve的回应是举起Mjölnir砸过去。

“一个变数。”

但他扑了个空，Loki又一次撕裂了空间，迅速的逃走了，甚至比他来的时候还要快。

这结果跟他们一开始想的似乎不太一样，看起来他似乎不小心搞砸了一些事情。Loki不但卷走了心灵宝石，他还拿着宇宙魔方，没人知道他去了哪。

除了住在两条街区外的至尊法师。

但实际上，Loki并未如Steve所想的，已经逃到了几百光年之外，他只不过是隐藏起来，悄悄的跟在Steve身后。他甚至还忙里偷闲的通过魔方去看了一眼Thor，确定他的锤子还好好的挂在他的腰上。

所以现在这个宇宙里已经出现了两个雷神之锤，而且另外一个看上去也不怎么像是赝品。这让他的心思开始活络起来。

而令Loki惊奇的是，这个看上去跟美国队长长得一模一样的人，居然一直保持着美国队长的外貌，他甚至还用这幅样子，去神盾的车库开走了一辆车。

真有趣，Loki懒洋洋的靠在后座上想。座位稍微有点窄，对他来说，所以他挪动了一下，尽管他非常确定他没有发出任何声音，但Rogers似乎还是感觉到了什么，并且从后视镜看了一眼。当然啦，他什么都看不到，如果他真的是Rogers的话。

他似乎真的什么都没看到，继续开着他的车，很快他们就到了目的地——一栋破破烂烂的楼房。但Loki知道这个外表只不过是糊弄人的，他看的出这里面蕴藏的另一个空间和巨大的力量，这是米德加德那帮该死的法师的聚集地。

他转过头，疑惑的打量着这个长着Steve Rogers外表的人，他身上并没有任何的法力波动，他甚至看不到隐形的Loki，但他显然跟这群会画盘子的怪人存在着什么联系。

Loki打算静观其变，但他并不想靠太近。所以直到Steve爬到楼顶并且停留在那，他才悄悄的撕开了一个空间裂口，观察着这一切。

但令他再一次感到惊诧的是，楼顶上端坐着的神色平静的至尊法师对来人点了点头，并且说，“你好，Steve。”

Rogers诧异了一瞬间就恢复了正常，大概已经有人告诉过他至尊法师接近全知全能的事情，所以他也平静的跟对方打招呼，“至尊法师。”

在得到对方的确认后，他接着说，“我想，时间线似乎出了点问题。”他停顿了一下，似乎在仔细的思考， “按照Bruce之前告诉我的，我们拿走这些宝石不会造成过去的变化，那么我本该回到一条没经过扰动的时间线。” 

所以他的确是美国队长，只不过是未来那个版本的。哦，那他现在可变得比刚才更有价值了，Loki想，如果能抓到他，我就能知道未来发生了什么，然后我就能修正我可能出现的失误——

然后他听见Steve说，“但我发现我回到的是一条被修改过的时间线，Loki带着宇宙魔方逃走了，我还看见了另外两个自己。”

看来我真是错过了一场好戏，想想看，三个美国队长站在一起跳圆圈舞，这让邪神简直想笑出声来，但他抑制住了笑容，努力的去听仍在进行的对话。

然后法师开口了，“不，Steve，时间不会出错。”

她进一步解释道，“像无限宝石这样巨大的能量源迅速的消失然后再出现的过程中，能量场就出现了奇点，也就是意味着，在这个地方时空会发生扭曲，”

她挥了挥手，两者的中间立刻出现了一条光组成的长线，这条线向两端无限的延伸着，它的后半段上有一颗宝石缓慢的离开，并且形成了一个细小的分岔，然后古一轻轻的弹了宝石一下，它就带领着那个细小的分岔一起，又扭曲着回归到了原位，“而刚刚逃逸出的平行宇宙，就会被这种力量吸引，重新融合回原先的时间线。”

她再次挥了挥手，长线消失了，然后她平静的微笑了一下，“时间会进行自我修正。”

“哦，要是Tony在这就好了，” Steve说，他垂下眼睛，“关于这个问题他跟Bruce争吵了两个小时，我真高兴他赢了。”

他说着话，同时从衬衣里拽出一个金属制的扁盒，那玩意上边还拴着一根很长的金属链，挂在他脖子上，他一边打开盒子一边说，“不管怎么说，我得先把时间宝石还给你。”

这让Loki的心狂跳起来，他不由自主的把空间裂缝开的离他们更近了一些，这样他就能清楚的看到Rogers手里的东西，而那上边竟然并排摆着四颗无限宝石。

Loki身上的宇宙魔方和权杖上的心灵宝石似乎也跟着他一起兴奋起来，它们似乎感受到了不远处其它宝石的召唤，如果它们能够汇合在一起——

但此刻忽然有人抓住了Loki的领子，下一刻他就被扯出了宇宙魔方开出来的空间裂缝。

Steve Rogers站在那瞪大了眼睛看着他，而那个该死的法师挂着该死的微笑着站在原地，就好像她刚才什么都没有做一样，然后她转过头对Rogers说，“自我修正。”

“蝼蚁！” Loki怒气冲冲的去摸他的权杖，然而他的手落空了，他低下头看了一眼，这才惊讶的发现他的肉身正倒在身后，而他现在只是个灵魂。

还是个蓝色的，身上布满了花纹的灵魂，无论他的魔法能把他的肉身掩饰的多么好，他的灵魂始终是一个冰霜巨人。

“你们怎么敢！”Loki怒吼着，他试图回到他的身体里，但是那周围似乎有一些法师的能量包裹住，他无法穿透。

而Rogers，该死的Steve Rogers，对他眨了眨眼睛，然后说，“我觉得这身比较衬你眼睛的颜色，比那套莎士比亚戏服强多了。”

Loki的牙齿几乎要咬碎了，他发誓，等他下次见到Rogers，他一定要剥光对方的衣服，给他戴上项圈，拖着他从九界任何一个有人的地方经过，然后把他折磨至死。

古一已经回收了时间宝石，她还找到了Loki的权杖和他藏在身上的宇宙魔方，它们跟Steve Rogers盒子里的另外三颗宝石彼此呼应着，发出幽幽的光。

至尊法师看了一会，就重新合上盒子，让Steve把它收回去，然后她说，“这绝对是全宇宙最大的诱惑了，Steve，你是个了不起的人。”

而Steve微笑了一下，“也许是因为它们不是我想要的。” 他接着对古一说，“我想我得走了，至尊法师，我替我们所有人奉上敬意。”

然后他转过头，有点为难的看了看暴跳如雷的Loki，“以及，我怎么才能把他弄回去？”

而古一回答，“我想我能帮点忙。”

她的话刚刚说完，Loki就觉得刚才那种被拖住衣领的感觉又出现了，他就像被从冰块中拖出来，塞进了火炉里——然后他就发现他又回到了自己的身体里，躺在地上，四肢被看不见的法力禁锢住了，完全无法动弹。

至尊法师轻而易举的打开了一个空间门，那一头连接着此刻兵荒马乱的神盾局，他们能清楚的听到钢铁侠和雷神的争吵声。

但Loki完全没有注意她，他死死的盯着Steve. Rogers的方向，眼睁睁的看着他按下手腕上的按钮，然后刷的一下消失了。

“我发誓，我发誓我们还会再见的，Steve Rogers!”


	3. Chapter 3

阿斯加德的美丽甚至远超Thor的描述。

Steve到达的地方是宫殿的一角，他从巨大的装饰有精美雕花的窗户望出去，闪着波光的宽阔河流穿过了整个阿斯加德，河流两岸布满了高矮不一的石砌尖顶房子，雕塑和装饰石柱遍布各处，穿着长袍的人们穿梭其中，而在这一切之上就是通往远方迷雾中的彩虹桥，Steve甚至没办法描述它是什么颜色——它就像是彩虹本身。

这就像是在安格尔或者达维德的画里才能见到的景象，但Steve并没有太多时间欣赏，他还有其它任务，首先他得找到Thor的母亲，仙后Frigga，然后——

“我猜你在找我，孩子？”

这让Steve吓了一跳，他迅速的转过身并且摆出一个防御的姿势，然后他就看到了站在他身后的声音的主人，美丽而高贵的中年妇人，她微笑着看着Steve，蓝眼睛里闪着温和的光。

尽管没有任何人介绍，但Steve知道这一定就是Frigga。

“我想这不是个谈话的好地方。” Frigga说，“请跟我来。”

她带着Steve穿过宽阔的走廊和巨大的拱门，期间有一队巡逻的士兵经过，他们向Frigga致意，但同时对Steve这个明显的外来人视而不见。Steve猜测这可能是某种魔法，就像Loki曾经展示过的一样。

他们最终抵达了一个有巨大望台的房间，Frigga终于停下来，问Steve，“所以，我猜你是Steve Rogers？”

“是的，殿下。” Steve回答，而Frigga温和的笑了，“Thor提起过你。所以，我猜你们的愿望实现了？”

“对，”Steve点头，“一切顺利，感谢您的慷慨相助。”

Frigga也点点头，然后问，“Thor还好吗？”

“他很好，他现在大概去了什么地方旅行——”他想了一下，又补充了一句，“跟Peter和Rocket他们一起。” 

他从衬衣里拖出那个金属盒子，给Frigga展示里面装着的现实宝石。他稍微有点尴尬，“为了方便，Bruce把它变成了固体，我不确定怎么让它变回原来的样子。”

宝石在它的卡位上闪着邪恶的红光，Frigga皱着眉头扫了它一眼，然后回答，“我想这不重要，Steve，毕竟我们绝不会让那些黑暗精灵夺走它。”

这时远处忽然传来一声巨大的撞击声，这让Steve和Frigga都转头去看。

彩虹桥边升起了一道浓烟，黑色的匕首型战舰从虚空中出现，快速的向宫殿飞来。阿斯加德的战士开始反击，无数的光束武器从堡垒中发出，他们能听到接连的爆炸声。

但因此他们也就完全没有注意到Steve手上的现实宝石，从第一架战舰出现开始，它的内部就开始沸腾起来，等到它脆弱的外部结构已经不能承受里面的巨大压力时，它就忽然彻底液化了，并且从盒子中一跃而出。

Steve首先发现了这一切，他迅速的调转了盒子的方向并向房间的另一边跑去，但那些沸腾的红色泥浆似乎惧怕他身上的另外两颗宝石，所以它们争先恐后的躲避开他，从他防御的缝隙中穿过，这一切发生的实在太快，等到Steve转过身的时候，只来得及看到以太正在涌进Frigga的手臂。

后者的脸和身体迅速的变红了，Steve试图去抓住以太的尾巴，但是当他一碰触到Frigga，他立刻就被一股巨大的力量击飞了，这让他足足躺了好几秒才勉强坐起来，他猜他从十层楼落地的那回都不会更疼了。

Frigga仍然站在那，尽管以太在吸取她的生命力，但她本身强大的力量让她不那么容易被击倒，然后她说，“Steve，我很抱歉。”

“该抱歉的是我。” Steve回答，“我没好好履行自己的承诺。”

Thor比他提前一天离开。

在Thor离开之前，他们点了他喜欢的那家餐厅的外卖，然后大家坐在一起吃饭和闲聊。所有人都尽量避免谈起过去和他们永远失去的朋友，所以他们开始讨论Thor将来的生活和Steve的任务。

然后Thor忽然激动起来，他说，“Steve，我的朋友，等你送以太回去的时候，请你一定要保护我母亲，你知道——你知道那天她。。。”

Steve把手搭在高个神祇的肩膀上试图安慰他，但当他准备答应的时候，Bruce开口了，“我想我说过了，那是个悖论。” 他语气里充满了无奈和哀伤，“我们不能改变过去，我们只会创造出平行宇宙。”

于是Thor不说话了，而Steve拥抱了他。

几小时后，在Thor即将登上银河护卫队的飞船时，他站在草坪上挨个跟大家告别，最后轮到Steve的时候，金发神祇紧紧拥抱了他，并且在他耳边轻声说，“Steve，请你拯救我母亲。”

“但是我改变不了。” Steve也轻声回答，“你知道的，Thor。”

但Thor继续说，“我不在乎，即使她只能在平行宇宙里活下去也没关系，只要让我知道她活在某一处就行了。”

所以Steve回答，“我会尽我一切努力。” 

他能感觉到Thor搂着他的手臂在颤抖，而他的后颈似乎有点潮湿，所以他用力回抱了一下，并且说，“我保证。”

“现在我能放心了，因为我已经得到了全宇宙最可靠的承诺。” 雷神慢慢的把他从怀抱中放出来，“我会想念你的，我的朋友。”

“我也是。” Steve回答。

Thor又拥抱了他一次，然后解下腰上的Mjölnir放在他旁边，之后他对所有人再次摆了摆手，就转身大踏步的走上了飞船。

Steve本来还想说点什么，但这时候Frigga房间的门被人猛地推开了，高大的木门撞在墙上发出了一声闷响，然后一个高大的黑暗精灵走了进来。

他看了一眼Steve，又看了看Frigga，然后他狰狞的笑了一下，就向后者走去。而Steve立刻跑过去，同时顺手摘下了挂在墙上的一个盾牌——感谢众神，Frigga并不是一个寻常的贵妇人，然后他冲到Frigga前边，挡住了Malekith伸出来的手。

一击没有成功的Malekith抽出了长剑，但Steve再次接住了攻击，你来我往几个回合之后，盾牌在Steve手上旋转了半圈，然后他迅速躲开了Malekith的剑锋，并且用转过来的盾牌尖狠狠的击打了对方的头颈，Malekith摔了出去。但正当他打算乘胜追击的时候，忽然有一只手紧紧的捏住了他的后颈，把他提了起来，他努力的挣扎起来，但在空中完全没有着力点，他没办法摆脱身后的敌人。

而Malekith慢慢的站了起来，并且活动了一下自己的肩颈，然后狠狠的出拳打在Steve的腹部，他因疼痛而弯下腰去。

但他身后的怪物忽然怒吼了一声，同时放松了对他的钳制，Frigga攻击了那怪物，但这导致她自己也陷入了危险，而Malekith已经捡回了闪着黑色光芒的剑，向他们走过来。

Steve瞪大了眼睛，他必须得做点什么，Thor如此相信他，而他从各种意义上讲都要信守诺言，尽管他并不想挑战Thor的权威，但他已经别无选择了。

“Mjölnir！”

雷神之锤卷起雷电飞到他手里，他挣脱开了身后的怪物，向对面的黑暗精灵猛扑过去，一击就让对方飞出去并且撞碎了柱子，他们身后的忠心的怪物立刻松开了Frigga，向他们的首领跑去，它庞大的身体挡住了Malekith，为他挡下了挟着风雷而至的第二击。

此刻高大的匕型战舰已经出现在宫殿外，两个黑暗战士在Steve准备再次攻击的空档狼狈的逃了出去，但Steve并没打算善罢甘休，Mjölnir在他手上旋转了两下，然后猛的飞了出去，但战舰和黑暗战士一瞬间消失了，同时门外有个低沉的声音响起来，

“Mjölnir！”

这让雷神之锤迅速的飞回来，冲进了闯进门的金发神祇手里。

Steve几乎是立刻就捡起了地上的盾牌，这让Frigga甚至微笑了一下。刚进来的Thor则有点不知所措，“母亲，你没事真是太好了。”然后他有点疑惑的看着Steve，“Loki？你怎么出来的？”

“Steve。” Frigga纠正，“我请他来的，你最近心情不好，儿子，我觉得请你朋友来也许能让你开心一点。”

她又转过头看向Steve，“我觉得这个决定很明智，因为他刚刚还从Malekith手下救了我。”

这让Thor笑了起来，他走过去拥抱了Steve，“多谢你，我的朋友。”

而Steve回答，“我的荣幸。”

门再次被推开了，带着乌鸦的独眼主神走了进来，他跟妻子对视了一会，确定对方安然无恙之后，又皱着眉头看了看Steve，然后问，“所以，谁能告诉我究竟发生了什么？”


End file.
